Xolumir Khaganate
The Xolumir Khaganate, known outside of Kilran and in modern context as the Aquilan Empire, was a world-spanning regime that reigned over the vast majority of Aquila for several thousand years. Founded by the Khagan Makrozoia, known by most simply as the Mad King, the Empire was the first and last world power in Aquila, sweeping away the old order of warlords with its founding and spintering the world into countless citystates and hegemonies after its collapse with the Mad King's death. While Makrozoia initially shared his authority over the Empire with the four lesser Khans, Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Xuanwu, he in time disposed of the Khans entirely and asserted himself as the sovereign Emperor of Aquila. History Approximately one thousand years before the births of Notch and Herobrine, Aquila was a wild, untamed world, infantile in the cosmic calendar and harboring many isolated races, all locked in a cycle of primitiveness due to constant tribal warring and erratic climate change. The world's ancient father had disappeared from history, leaving the people of Aquila to either survive or be extinguished trying. In the heartlands of Kilran, the greatest continent in Aquila, primitive tribes united under the warlord Khans, who roamed the countryside burning the villages of all who did not join them. Khan after khan rise and fell, either due to interclan conflict, assassination by ambitious subordinates, or simply rampant disease. All the while, the mysterious Oracles of Kilran, an archaic sect of spellbinders who claimed to have been in existence since the days of the Ancient Fear, passively observed every war in Kilran, prophesizing that one day, the warring Khanates would be united under a great Khagan, or Khan of Khans, that would bring Aquila into a new age of prosperity. While the primordial creator of Aquila, Avus, had long since left his young world, he was always watching his children from afar, raising an immediate family of his own as his creations grew stronger and more advanced. To his chagrin, his son, whom he named Makrozoia, meaning long life, was born without his father's talents, for all intents and purposes appearing as little more than a lowly mortal. Makrozoia lived out his youth in the clouds above Aquila, honing his skills in combat and deception whilst nurturing his hatred for his apathetic father. Several centuries passed, and Makrozoia had grown into the celestial equivalent of a human adult. Against his father's wishes, he traveled down to the surface of Aquila; try as he may, Avus could not break his oath of never interfering with the affairs of Aquila, and thus was left to silently observe the developments of his world once more. Makrozoia was intrigued to see his father's world up close, only ever viewing it from far above in the safety of Avus' kingdom beforehand. He longed to experience all the world had to offer, and used his talents as an orator and great fighter to calm wars between the Khanates and do whatever good he was able to with what extraordinary talents he had. He gained a reputation as a hero in Kilran and abroad, with many children bearing his name. The hero soon caught the attention of the Oracles of Kilran, who invited him to their sanctuary in the wild plains. The Oracles foretold of a prophecy in which one man with great talents would ascend the steps of the ancient city of Aquila, a relic of a foregone era of celestial princes, and emerge the Khagan, who would unite the Khans under one banner and usher in a new era of peace and stability for the entire world - Pax Aquila. Makrozoia followed the Oracles' suggestions and traveled to the ancient city, crossing countless mountains, rivers, and great steppes, and defeating untold hordes of beasts both from this realm and countless others before arriving at the gates of Aquila. Encountering no further hardships, the traveler passed freely into the quartz city and found very little in the way of traditional treasure such as emeralds and rubies, but did find it fantastic quantities apples of solid gold which gleamed with ancient power - and a new weapon of unspeakable authority. The celestial emerged from the city of Aquila harboring amazing newfound power; his charisma was sharper than ever, his movements like a blur, and his eyes no longer a dull gray but a piercing white. Wielding his new powers and his glimmering golden katana, the Invidere, Makrozoia scoured the land, traveling to the seats of power of every Khanate and ensuring their loyalty; no Khan dared oppose their new Khagan, whose white eyes and golden blade they recognized as their sign of their new eternal sovereign. Establishing the Khaganate as foretold by the Oracles, Makrozoia was renamed Xolumir by the Khans, which in Kilran tongue meant "the immortal." To be continued... Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere